Mistake
by BloodBlossom88
Summary: Flamekit never did anything wrong, but everyone would always treat her like a criminal. Even her own family! Kits would never play with her, and turning into an apprentice didn't change anything. She tries so hard to prove herself, but no one will help her. Worst of all, no one told her why... Rated T for death and blood. Warning: Kinda Dark Story! :D Short story I thought of.
1. Chapter 1: Starclan Sign

**I Thought up this idea and thought it be fun to write! If you don't like sad/dark stories, you might want to turn back now. Or try it, you might like it! XD **

**Sorry that these chapters are shorter than most of my stories, but it's really just a quick story. :P**

**The cover is from a game I found called Kitten Maker. I just edited it a bit. LOL. Not fully mine, but I thought it would work for this story. :3 Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, but I DO own the cats! All the cats are made up by me and PhantomSpirit12!**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Leafstar- Brown she-cat with black stripes, golden eyes. (7 Lives).

**Deputy:**Skyfoot- White tom with grey feet and splotches, sky-blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Yellowleaf- Orange tom with brown, leaf-like spot on chest, light brown eyes.

***Apprentice:**Snowpelt- White, long-haired tom, amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Silverheart- Silver she-cat with white spot on back, left thigh, right golden eye, left blue eye.

Tigerpelt- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and white underbelly, forest green eyes.

***Apprentice:** Foxpaw- Orange tom with black feet/tail-tip and white underbelly, dark brown eyes.

Rockheart- Black tom with icy blue eyes.

Hollyfoot- Red she-cat with white face and tail, amber eyes

Spiderfang- Black she-cat with red spot on back, dark brown eyes

Wolf- Dark gray tom, white underbelly, golden eyes, former loner

Stoneclaw-**[XD]** Different shades of grey tom, dark blue eyes.

Cloudfern- White she-cat with brown, curved stripes, amber eyes.

***Apprentice:** Adderpaw- Dark brown tom, green eyes.

Bluefrost- Dark blue and white tom, blue eyes.

Grassstorm- Brown and dark grey she-cat, amber eyes.

Blackclaw- Black tom with white tail-tip/muzzle, amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Lilypelt- Orange she-cat with white stripes, amber eyes.

Flowertail- White she-cat with light orange stripes, electric blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Wolfmoon- White she-cat with black paws/tail-tip, neon green eyes.

Cedarfeather- White and brown she-cat, right green eye, left blue eye.

Silverclaw- Silver tom, amber eyes.

**Mistake**

Chapter 1: Starclan Sign

An orange tom rustled around in some herbs in a dark den. Outside, you could hear cats walking around the clearing. He put some leaves in a pile and started to collect the small, ball like seeds.

"Yellowleaf?" a voice called out behind him. Yellowleaf looked up from the poppy seeds and turned to his apprentice.

"Yes, Snowpelt?" he asked.

"You should get some rest." The white tom walked towards the hole in the cave that held their bedding. "It's sundown and you've been up all day."

The orange tom sighed. "Alright. I'll continue this later." He followed his apprentice into the smaller den and curled up in the moss bedding. Not too long after did sleep consume him.

**X.X.X.X.X**

_The orange cat danced around a meadow, chasing after a butterfly. He stopped and sat down to lick the leaf-like brown mark on his chest._

"_Yellowleaf," a voice called. The medicine cat's brown eyes snapped up and looked around._

"_Jayfeather?" he whispered._

_The former medicine cat solidified before him. "Come," the dark tom said before turning and walking into the forest surrounding them._

_Yellowleaf followed quickly, but soon lost the Starclan medicine cat. "Jayfeather?" he called out, looking around himself to find the tom. "Jayfeather!"_

_A light in the distance caught his attention. He padded towards it. The air seemed to get thicker as he got closer, but he trudged on. When he wasn't too far from the light, he coughed on the air. The orange tom could hear the crackling of fire and smell smoke. Panicking, he ran forward to find the forest on fire._

_Cats ran from the flames, yowling in alarm as the fire licked at their paws. Yellowleaf's eyes widened at the sight, his brown eyes reflecting the blazes. A tree let out a loud _crack _and fell towards him._

Yellowleaf sprang upwards in his bedding, panting. As he breathed, he could barely still smell the smoke and hear the crackling of the forest fire. He scanned his surroundings to make sure there was no fire, sighing in relief when he saw only the walls of the den.

"_Flames shall overtake the clan,"_ a voice echoed in his head.

**X.X.X.X.X**

One moon later, Yellowleaf smiled down at the newly born kits. The female kit was orange with a white underbelly and paws. The bottom half of her legs, tail, and top of her muzzle were slightly black, almost like it was sprayed on. Between her eyes was a black stripe that ran down her neck and back, and ended at her black tail-tip. The male kit was a light tan color. His legs and underbelly were lighter, almost white. He had a dark brown, slightly blurred, stripe that began at his nose and went to his tail-tip, much like his sister's.

The father, Blackclaw, smiled at the kittens and started to lick them clean. "What will you name them, Lilypelt?" Yellowleaf asked the orange she-cat that was currently licking the female kit.

She looked towards the small, tan kit. "He's Lionkit," she said, smiling. Lilypelt licked the orange kitten as she mewed in distress. "And this one is Flamekit."

Yellowleaf's smile dropped and his eyes widened. _"Flames shall overtake the clan…"_ The voice ran through his head over and over. Shaking his head, he forced a smile.

"Wonderful names, Lilypelt," Blackclaw said with a smile. Though he may look threatening, the muscular, black tom was actually quite soft. "I'm sure they'll make great warriors someday."

The medicine cat nodded and left the family to themselves. Once out of the den, he ran towards High Rock.

"Leafstar!" he called through the brambles.

"Come in, Yellowleaf." Said tom rushed into the dark cave. He could faintly make out his leader in the shadows. "What troubles you? Are the kits okay? Is Lilypelt?" Leafstar asked.

"They are fine," he told the she-cat. "It is the female kit that troubles me."

Leafstar tilted her head. "Why? Is she okay?"

The tom nodded. "About a moon ago," he began, "I received that Starclan sign, _'Flames shall overtake the forest.'_"

The leader nodded. "I remember."

"The kits names are Lionkit and _Flame_kit."

Leafstar's ears perked and her golden eyes widened. "You don't think…?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The brown she-cat sighed. "We should take precautions. She will be treated normally, but with weariness. Just in case."

Yellowleaf nodded. "Yes, Leafstar." He turned and ran out to spread the news.

The rumor spread quickly around the camp. Cats were weary of the kitten, even before her eyes opened. Only one warrior found this stupid.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Flamekit ran outside to find her brother. She found him play-fighting with Flowertail's kits: Heatherkit, a white she-cat with orange, almost pink, paws and tail-tip and amber eyes; Icekit, a white she-cat with greyish-blue fluffy tail and ears, and dark amber eyes; and Stormkit, a grey tom with black splotches, white paws, and green eyes.

Icekit and Heatherkit were rolling around in the dirt while Lionkit was on Stormkit's back. Flamekit happily pranced towards them.

"Lionkit!" she called. "Lionkit, can I play too?"

The four kits looked up from their fighting, all scared. Stormkit threw Lionkit towards her. "Hey!" the tan tom yelped. "Why me?!"

"She's your sister!" Heatherkit said as the siblings backed off.

Flamekit's smile fell. "Why are you scared? I just wanted to play…"

Lionkit's head lowered. He did like his sister and hated to see her sad, but he was also scared of her. "Sorry, Flamekit. Um… There's only 4 of us, and it's a one on one. It wouldn't be fun if it was one on two or one on one on one."

The orange she-cat's golden eyes looked down. "Oh, okay. I'll just-"

"Nonsense!" a voice sounded behind her. A silver she-cat padded up towards them. "When I was your age, it was more fun to fight with three kits!"

"Hi, Silverheart," the kits greeted.

The warrior smiled and nudged Flamekit towards the others. "You could either all fight, or take turns. You shouldn't leave someone out!"

The kits looked at each other and nodded slowly. Flamekit jumped up. "Really!?"

Lionkit looked at the others, than at his excited sister. He smiled slightly. "Fine."

"YAY!" the orange kitten exclaimed. She tackled her brother, Stormkit joining in.

Silverheart laughed and sat down to watch the kits play.

**X.X.X.X.X**

As Flamekit grew up, she realized cats were avoiding her. In the nursery, Flowertail and her kits sat at the far end of the den and Lionkit slept on the other side of their mother. Outside, cats gave her worried glances and avoided her. She didn't know why though…

She and her brother were almost six moons old now, and she really hoped cats wouldn't be as afraid of her when she was apprenticed.

**Daw! Poor Flamekit. :,(**

**Here are the kits if you ever need to backtrack.**

**Kits:**

Flamekit- Orange she-cat with a white underbelly and paws. The bottom half of her legs, tail, and top of her muzzle were slightly black, like sprayed on, between her eyes a black stripe that ran down her neck and back, and ended at her black tail-tip, golden eyes.

Lionkit- Light tan tom, legs and underbelly were lighter, almost white, a dark brown, slightly blurred, stripe that began at his nose and went to his tail-tip, much like his sister's, Flamekit, and dark amber eyes.

Heatherkit- White she-cat with orange, almost pink, paws and tail-tip and amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with grayish-blue fluffy tail and ears, and dark amber eyes.

Stormkit- Grey tom with black splotches, white paws, and green eyes.

**Next week I'll update! By the time you guys read this, most of the story has already been written out! :D**

**Follow, Favorite, Vote on my pole, and PLEASE REVIEW! I love the reviews!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprenticed

**Alright! Next chapter! Thank you for the reviews and follow/favorites, if you did! Like I said, I'm typing this before I post it so I don't know the future! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Warriors, but I do own the cats. I can't think of anything clever to say ATM so… SQUIRREL!**

**Mistake**

Chapter 2: Apprenticed

Flamekit huddled close to Lilypelt's flank as she listened to the rain splashing on the ground outside. Lionkit, of course, was on the other side of their mother, leaving the orange kitten slightly cold. Though she was a little excited for the next day. Her and her brother would finally be apprentices!

Thunder cracked across the sky, making the kit jump and bury deeper into Lilypelt's fur. At the moment, Flamekit was the only cat in the nursery still awake. She could hear the steady breathing of the other cats faintly over the storm outside.

As she tried to fall asleep, she thought over what has been going through her head forever. _'Why do people hate me? Am I bad? I try so hard to be nice… What makes them look at me like a… a criminal…?'_

'_Like I'm a mistake?'_

**X.X.X.X.X**

When the sun finally peaked around the clouds, the nursery lit up. Flamekit was the first awake. She jumped up and hopped onto her mother.

"Lilypelt! Lilypelt!" she yipped. Her mother shifted and looked towards her. The queen smiled slightly, though it almost looked forced.

Flamekit hopped off her and landed on her brother. "Lionkit! Come on! We're gonna be apprentices!"

Her brother yelped in surprise and hopped over the queen next to him. The orange kitten tilted her head and peered over her mother. "Lionkit?" she asked wearily.

Her brother looked up at her quickly from his awkward position on the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and shyly smiled at her. "Sorry, Flamekit. You… uh… scared me. That's all."

Flamekit sighed and rested her head between her paws on Lilypelt's back. "It's okay. I get it." She slid off the queen and walked to a corner to groom herself. Lionkit sighed and walked around the orange queen. He sat down while his mother licked him.

When Flamekit was done, she walked into the clearing. Cats walked around the clearing, gathering in groups or just walking around. The kit padded up to the nearest warrior. "Hi Bluefrost!" she greeted.

The blue and white cat turned towards her, nodded, and padded off quickly. The soon-to-be apprentice deflated and walked to a shaded part of the clearing.

She sat down in the dirt next to a small puddle. She looked at the water. _'I bet no one would care if I-'_

"Hey Flamekit!" Silverheart interrupted her thoughts. The warrior padded up to her. "Why are you over here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

The orange she-cat bowed her head. "Lilypelt is grooming Lionkit and I just walked out."

The silver warrior sighed. "Here, I'll help you." She sat down by the smaller cat and started to lick her pelt.

Flamekit smiled. "Thanks!"

When they were done, a voice rang out over the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Silverheart smiled down at the apprentice. "Alright, little one. Let's go!"

As the warrior padded away, Flamekit pouted. "I'm not little!" She smiled slightly and ran towards the High Rock.

She pushed her way through the crowd of cats, which wasn't very hard considering the cats just parted as she walked through. She made it to the front and sat next to her brother. Lionkit looked at her, and secretly scooted over a bit.

Leafstar jumped onto the top of the boulder with Skyfoot just behind her. The cats in the crowd below quieted down and looked up at their leader.

"Today we celebrate the two kits, Lionkit and Flamekit, as they have reached their sixth moon." Cats in the crowd meowed with approval and excitement. Though Flamekit could tell some was forced.

"Lionkit," the leader called. Her brother stood and stepped forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw." Flamekit happily started to chant his name, followed by Silverheart and soon every cat in the clearing. Above the chants, Leafstar continued, "I hope Starclan will watch over you and guide you until you find the strength and courage of a warrior."

Lionpaw smiled and tried to hold back his excitement. Leafstar looked towards the crowd. "Blackclaw."

The black tom stepped forward just behind his son. He looked calm, but his eyes betrayed his happiness. "I believe Sliverclaw taught you well, and I hope you can pass this information down to your first apprentice."

The black warrior nodded. "I will not let you down." Lionpaw jumped up and rushed towards his new mentor. He stood as tall as he could so he could touch noses with Blackclaw.

"Flamekit." The orange she-cat stepped forward, her eyes sparkling with hope and excitement. The crowd behind her hushed, but she ignored it.

Leafstar looked towards Yellowleaf and back at the kitten. "From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw." Silverheart called out her name happily, other cats slowly joining in.

Flamepaw looked down for a moment at the hesitation from other cats, but regained her enthusiasm. She looked back up to her leader as she continued. "May Starclan watch over you and help you until you find the strength and courage of a warrior in yourself."

The orange apprentice smiled and sat up straighter. "Silverheart."

Her golden eyes lit up. _'Yes! I get someone who won't think of me as evil!'_

The silver she-cat smiled and stepped forward. Leafstar held up her head. "You mentored Lilypelt well, and Thunderclan hopes you can do just as well with her kit."

Silverheart smiled. "I'm sure I can." Flamepaw jumped up and touched her nose with the silver warrior.

"The clan is dismissed," Leafstar called out before walking back to her den. Cats spread out to do what they must.

Flamepaw looked up at her new mentor. "Can we start training now?!"

Silverheart chuckled. "Sure, let me see if Blackclaw wants to come with us."

"No!" Flamepaw hopped on her back legs, her front on the warrior's silver flank. "Just us, please?" She didn't want to spend her first day as an apprentice with cats that didn't believe in her…

The silver she-cat smiled with slight sadness. "Okay, come." She walked out of the camp with her apprentice not far behind.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Silverheart lead Flamepaw to a small clearing. "Where are we?" Flamepaw asked for the third time that day.

The older cat laughed. "The sandy hollow. **[A/N I can't remember if this was the place they trained, or if it's a new place at the lake. XD SORRY!]** It's where we train all our apprentices."

"Oh sweet!" The two had been exploring the territory for a few sunrises now. Flamepaw had no idea the forest was so big!

Silverheart turned towards her on the other side of the clearing. "First thing's first, hunting." She crouched down and started to walk forward. "Stay low to the ground and try not to make a sound." The silver she-cat stalked towards her, her tail flicking from side to side. "You try."

Flamepaw crouched down, her paws spread apart. She lowered her tail, knowing that prey would see it, and stalked towards her mentor.

"Good job for a first try!" her mentor praised. She walked towards her while she was still crouching. When Silverheart reached her, she put a paw on the black stripe of her head and pushed it down. "You have to be as low as you can without making a noise."

The apprentice shifted a bit and stalked forward again.

"Good, now act like…" Silverheart looked around and grabbed a twig. She placed it a few tail lengths from the orange she-cat. "Act like this is a mouse. Gather up all your strength into your back legs, and pounce!"

Flamepaw narrowed her eyes and lowered her haunches further. Quickly, she jumped forward and landed by the stick. Her front paws just behind it, claws digging into the dirt.

"Foxdung!" she said, stepping back a bit to pick up the stick with her teeth and shake it. Silverheart chuckled.

"Great first try; just have to work on your aim." Flamepaw looked up at her and smiled slightly.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

**:D Yay! Happier! Well, for now. :/ XD**

**Follow, Favorite, Vote on my poll, and Review! THANKS!**

**~ BloodBlossom88**


	3. Chapter 3: Rogue

**SWEET! Second update of today! :D**

**Be warned! Blood, and sadness!**

**Well, more sadness. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own Warriors. But you take my cats… *Pulls out knife.* What? No I'm not gonna kill you! This is for my steak, dummy! XD**

**Mistake**

Chapter 3: Rogue

Light poured into the den, falling on Flamepaw from where she laid in the corner of the apprentices den. She blinked her golden eyes open and stood up. The orange she-cat stretched and yawned before padding out into the clearing.

Cats walked to and fro as they prepared for the day. The morning patrol just left through the entrance and 2 cats stood by the brambles. Smiling when she saw one was Silverheart, she walked towards her.

As she got closer, she could hear what they were talking about.

"I don't care if you don't trust her!" Silverheart whisper/yelled at Bluefrost, glaring at the younger warrior. "She's been training for over 2 moons and hasn't gone on a hunting party yet! She needs to learn, and I'm her mentor!"

"She'll just betray us!" Bluefrost hissed. "She shouldn't be learning anything! She's just learning ways to kill us!"

Flamepaw deflated and looked down. She knew who they were talking about. And though she was happy Silverheart was standing up for her, it still upset her that others didn't trust her.

Sitting down, she strained her ears to hear the rest of their argument.

"She's a harmless apprentice! She wouldn't hurt anyone!" Silverheart hissed, standing over Bluefrost.

The blue and white warrior didn't back down. "Fine! Go get yourself killed, I'm not coming!"

"She needs to be with an actual party! Not just me and her! I thought my own _brother_ would understand!"

"I'm not going with her! Choose someone else!"

Flamepaw sighed and stood up. She walked towards the two warriors. "What are you doing?" she asked, acting as if she never heard what they were saying.

Silverheart turned towards her, smiling. "There you are! Bluefrost and I were just talking about coming to get you for a hunting party!"

The apprentice just nodded. The other warrior growled under his breath, but walked with Silverheart none the less.

They walked through the forest in silence, Flamepaw in the back. She wasn't really paying attention to the noises around her. _'Why do they still hate me?'_ she thought. _'I thought they would stop after I proved myself as an apprentice…'_

Bluefrost stopped and perked his ears. Turning his head, he walked into the bushes, following a scent.

Flamepaw sighed and walked next to Silverheart. The silver warrior sniffed their surroundings.

"Um… Silverheart?" she asked shyly.

"Hm?" The older cat's golden and blue eyes flicked to her before going back to the bushes as she walked forward.

Flamepaw walked after her. "I, um…"

Silverheart held her tail out. "Hold that thought. We're at the edge of Thunderclan Territory."

"And?"

The warrior crouched and sprang over the border, landing on a hiding mouse. "And I found a mouse," she said around the rodent in her mouth.

"Oh." Silverheart padded forward and placed the mouse on the ground.

"Okay, what's got your fur in a twist?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Um…" Flamepaw paused. Did she really want to tell her? She was pretty sure Silverheart didn't know she knew everyone didn't trust her.

Sighing, she continued. "I heard what you and Bluefrost were talking about…"

Silverheart slumped, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, Flamepaw… I really didn't want you to know…"

The apprentice smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, I knew since I opened my eyes as a kit."

The warrior sighed. "I should have known. You're smart." She bent down to look Flamepaw in the eyes. "Everyone just doesn't realize you're a great cat."

Flamepaw smiled. "Do you know why they don't trust me?"

Silverheart stood up. "Yah, Yel-"

"Hey!" a voice called from behind her. The two she-cats turned to see a messy gray tom on the other side of the border. "Why'd you take my mouse?"

Silverheart looked down at the gray rodent by her feet. "I'm sorry," she looked at the tom. "I didn't realize you were hunting it."

"Whatever! That's what all you pretty kitties say!" He walked forward, claws unsheathed.

The silver warrior narrowed her eyes. "You want it, fine, take it. I don't want trouble." She pawed the dead prey towards the rogue.

"What?! No!" He batted the mouse away from him. "I'm not taking food from some female cat!"

Silverheart rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Come on, Flamepaw." She turned and started to walk back into the forest.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" The gray tom walked forward and pinned her tail to the ground.

"Ow! Let go!" The silver warrior pulled her tail from his claws and hissed at him.

The rogue lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. "I'll teach you to steal my prey!" He bent down and bit into her neck.

"Silverheart!" Flamepaw Ran forward, claws unsheathed, and jumped on the larger tom. He yelped and fell to his side. "Bluefrost!" The apprentice yelled into the forest before turning back to the tom.

He whipped his head back to her, amber eyes shooting daggers at her. "Get out of the way, kitten!"

He stepped to the side, planning to go around her, but the apprentice just mimicked him. "No! Stay away from my mentor, rogue!"

The rogue narrowed his eyes. "Fine, _Flamepaw._ Since your _mentor_ is busy, I'll take over. Lesson one; rogues will kill all in their way." He lunged towards her.

She hissed and jumped towards him, surprising the tom. Flamepaw raked her claws down his pelt and pushed him to the side. He yelped and stood back up.

The orange apprentice hissed at him, baring her fangs and arching her back. Her claws dug deep into the ground and her fur stood on end. All in all, she looked terrifying.

Before he could do anything, she ran forward, getting ready to pounce. He smirked and ran forward too, pouncing when they were close enough.

Flamepaw twisted to her back and slid underneath him. He howled in pain as her claws dug into his stomach.

He landed shakily, barely able to stand. Flamepaw jumped up again, not a scratch on her, and jumped towards him. She tackled him the same way he did to Silverheart: _Like a rouge._

"Flamepaw!" someone called behind her.

'_Silverheart?'_

She hopped off the tom and ran towards her mentor, only to find out it was Bluefrost who called for her. The rogue scrambled to his feet and ran away. Quickly, Flamepaw turned and yelled at him. "Lesson two! Don't mess with Thunderclan!"

She turned back to the warrior, ignoring his horrified look, and went to her mentor at his feet. "Si-Silverheart?" she asked shakily.

No answer.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The two worked together to bring the silver warrior back to camp. Everyone was shocked to see the dead she-cat, some even thinking it was Flamepaw's fault.

The orange apprentice stayed by the warrior's side all through the night.

'_Guess I was wrong,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Of course it would still be bad…'_

**DAW! NOT SILVERHEART! DX**

**Though I guess it could be worse. Flamepaw could have killed the rogue. Yah, that be great for her already shaky ego…**

**Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**Sheesh. I'm writing a lot today! LOL! I mean, I literally just finished chapter 3, and now I immediately start chapter 4! :P XD **

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner! I had literally no time. :D I'm working on my other stories now, so be on the look out! XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Warriors. But the cats are mine! … I just realized that's kinda confusing… XD**

**Mistake**

Chapter 4: Run

The next day, after they buried Silverheart, rumors spread quickly.

Cats were saying Flamepaw took down the rogue single pawed.

Some were saying she attacked first, causing him to take revenge and kill Silverheart.

Others were claimed she killed the rouge and Bluefrost was just protecting her, telling everyone he ran away.

Some were even crazy enough to say there was no rouge and Flamepaw killed Silverheart herself!

Everyone was avoiding Flamepaw more than normal. Though they didn't have to do much considering she was just lying in the corner of the clearing. Leafstar still hadn't picked out her new mentor, and honestly, no one wanted to mentor her.

A grumble pulled her out of her trance. She looked down and sighed. Flamepaw got up and walked towards the Fresh Kill pile.

Lionpaw was already there, digging through for a vole.

"Hey Lionpaw," she said half-heartedly. He jumped, turned towards her, and slowly backed off.

"H-Hey, Flamepaw…" he replied, forcing a smile.

She looked towards him sadly and sighed. "You're scared of me too…?" she said, turning back to the prey.

"What? No…" he lied.

She took in a deep breath and turned from him, hunger forgotten. She started to walk towards the entrance.

Lionpaw tilted his head. "Flamepaw?" She stopped, but didn't look back. He stepped forward. "What are you doing…?"

She bowed her head. Her brother took a step forward, causing her left ear to flick towards him. "Are you going on a walk? Um… I'll come with you?" He stepped forward again.

Flamepaw's tail drooped and she started to shake. Before he could say anything, she dashed out of the camp.

"Flamepaw!" he yelled, running after his sister.

Lionpaw followed her scent trail, just barely able to see her orange pelt in the forest. Soon, the smell of Thunderclan was gone. Replaced by just regular forest smells. His eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

'_She's running away!'_

He sped up, desperately trying to reason with her while he ran. He reached a clearing, now seeing his sister. The ground was slightly tilted, telling the tan apprentice they were on a hill. Lionpaw called her name again, but she just sped up more.

Rushing water met his ears. Looking at the top of the hill, he saw a river running perpendicular to them. Looking back at his sister, his amber eyes widened. "Flamepaw! Don't!"

As soon as he said that, she reached the edge. Flamepaw used her momentum and flung across the rushing water. Lionpaw skidded to a halt at the edge of the riverbed, knowing he'd never make the jump. The orange apprentice landed in the water, but not deep enough to where her feet weren't touching the bottom. The water up to her shoulders, she started to walk out of the river.

Flamepaw slipped on the rocks for a little, losing her balance and getting pushed down the stream for a little, but regained it and crawled out of the river.

She looked back at her brother before turning and running away.

Lionpaw fell to the ground panting. He put his front paws on his head, pushing it against the damp dirt.

"I'm such an idiot!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

The only thing going through Flamepaw's mind was _run._

Just run, run, _run_, and don't stop. Don't look back.

She was tired of being ignored. Tired of being treated like a criminal. Tired of not being _trusted_.

_Tired_ of feeling like a mistake.

And after a while, her legs were tired of running.

She fell to the ground panting. Taking a quick glance behind her, **[She saw she only ran 5 feet from the river. XD JKJK! Sorry! Had to!] **she let out a sigh of relief when she couldn't spot the river or her brother.

Flamepaw stood up shakily and looked around. Trees surrounded her, but a Twoleg Nest was barely visible in the forest. She started to walk towards it, being the only thing she could think of.

When she reached it, the orange she-cat saw multiple Twoleg Nests lining a Thunderpath in between them. She could smell dogs, cats, Twolegs, and regular forest scents. Deciding to tread her waters carefully, she walked in between two nests and peaked around.

No one was there besides a few Twoleg kits playing in the Thunderpath. Looking the other way, she saw nothing except a sleeping monster. She sighed in relief and turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

Yelping, Flamepaw jumped back and fell to her side. She shook her head and looked at the tom that just scared her. Three cats stood before her. The cat in the front was a sleek brown tom with a red collar and bell around his neck. The white she-cat with black and brown splotches stood to his right with a shiny pink collar. Finally, an orange tom with darker stripes stood on the other side of him with no collar.

"Hello?" the brown tom asked annoyingly. "I asked you a question!"

Flamepaw looked back at him and shrunk under his gaze. "I-I ran away and just wanted to find a place to stay for the night…"

The tom narrowed his eyes. "Well find somewhere else, wild. No forest cats in our community!"

"Aw come on, Sparky!" the she-cat said next to him. "She's just a kitten! No harm done, right?" The kinder cat walked forward. "My name's Daisy, what's yours?"

"Daisy!" Sparky exclaimed. "This is a forest cat! They're killers!"

Flamepaw bowed her head. "I guess I can't escape it…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Sparky, shut up." Daisy turned back to her. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Flamepaw shook her head. "Nothing. I'll just leave if it's that much of a-"

"Oh no! It's fine!" The multicolored she-cat walked forward and licked the younger cat's ear. "Now, what did you say? It didn't sound like nothing."

Flamepaw looked up at the she-cat. For a moment, Daisy's pelt flickered to silver and her green eyes to gold and blue. Flamepaw smiled slightly and stood up. "Okay, I'm Flamepaw," she said slowly, still a bit shy. "I said I couldn't escape it."

Daisy tilted her head. "Escape what?"

"Cats where I come from always thought I was bad…"

"That's it!" The orange cat pulled Daisy back while Sparky pounced at Flamepaw. The young she-cat yelped and jumped to the side. He flung around, ignoring Daisy's yells, and attacked again.

Flamepaw hissed at him and clawed the air near him. He hissed back and went to tackle her. She side-stepped and jumped on top of him.

A part of her wanted to just end it then and there, but she didn't want to become the evil cat others thought she was. Instead, she rolled to the side and pushed him away. The brown tom stumbled and fell to the ground near his friends.

"W-where did you learn that…?" Daisy asked. Usually, if Sparky attacked a cat, the cat would run away with scratches. This young cat just defeated him…

Flamepaw shook her head and got up from her crouch. "We all learn to fight from where I come from."

The three kittypets started to back away. Two of them turned and ran away, but the orange one stayed just to say, "Freak," before running with them.

Flamepaw deflated again. _'Everywhere I go, cats don't like me! I'm better off alone…'_

Sighing, she shook herself and walked into the forest to find a place to sleep.

**:,( Stupid kittypets… XD**

**Well, things are getting sad, huh? XD**

**Sorry that these chapters aren't as long as my others! Usually, I have to stop myself from writing into 2,000 words, but here I'm trying to write to just 1,500! Most the time I'm not reaching that goal!**

**Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! FOR FLAMEPAW! XD Thanks!**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	5. Chapter 5: What have I Done? (Filler)

**Kk, I can't write for too long. :P It's 10:56 PM here so… I'll start this now, and finish it tomorrow! :D**

_**READ THIS NO MATTER WHAT: This is just a filler chapter. It's meant to show how Flamepaw running away affected Lionpaw. Sorry it's short. :/ Like seriously, I've never written something this short. XD**_

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Warriors. But the storyline and cats are mine. I would say something funny, but give me a break. I'm half awake… XD**

**Mistake**

Chapter 5: What Have I Done?

Lionpaw slowly walked back to the camp, his head bowed and tail dragging behind him. Of course he was upset! He just chased his sister away…

"I'm such an idiot!" he mumbled to himself. "The sign probably has nothing to do with her. Or us doing this is the reason she takes over. Why didn't I just give her a chance?!"

Angry at himself, he jumped at the nearest thing: a tree. Lionpaw raked his caws down the bark, trying to get rid of his frustration and anger. When he felt calmed down, the pale tom slid his claws down lazily and rested his forehead on the bark. "I'm such a Mousebrain…"

The apprentice stayed like that for a few moments, trying to regain himself for when he reaches camp. Sighing, he went back to walking through the No-Clan territory in the same position as before.

Soon enough, he reached the border of Thunderclan. Lionpaw paused, wondering if he should try to find Flamepaw, but decided against it. _'She'll come back, I know it…'_

He walked through the thorn barrier and into the camp. Cats looked at him expectantly, waiting for the apprentice's sister to follow in after him. Lionpaw ignored the gazes and walked to Leafstar's den.

"Leafstar?" he called into the darkness.

"Come in," his leader replied. Lionpaw walked inside the dark cave, barley able to see the she-cat in the back. "Lionpaw, what brings you here?"

The pale tom looked down. "It's Flamepaw, she ran away." Leafstar looked up him in surprise.

"What? Why?" she asked, even if she knew the answer.

"She couldn't take everyone ignoring her!" Lionpaw sat down, looking at his paws. "I tried to get her, but she was too fast. She jumped over a river."

Leafstar nodded her head. "Maybe we did make a mistake. But maybe not." The leader stood up to walk to the apprentice. "Maybe she was never meant to be a clan cat. She could be happier now."

"Or we just got rid of a clan member!" Lionpaw yelled. "What if we just treated her like this and the sign had nothing to do with her? What if we just chased her away, and really, she was the one to _save us_ from this danger? What if-"

"Lionpaw, I understand why you are mad." The leader muzzled his head with hers. "But arguing isn't going to help. You keep saying 'What if,' when we don't know anything. All will work out, I'm sure of it."

The apprentice sighed and nodded. "You're right." With this, he walked out and into the clearing. Cats tried to ask him questions, but he just walked past them all and into the apprentice's den.

One of the newer apprentices, Icepaw, came in after him. "Lionpaw?" she asked shyly.

The tom looked at her from where he was curled up in his moss bedding. "Hm."

The she-cat from his kithood walked to the nest next to his. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. I guess we were all just too scared to realize she was nice…"

He sighed and lifted his head to look at the white cat. "It's okay, it's not your guys' fault. I was a bad brother."

Icepaw nuzzled Lionpaw's head. "I think you were a great brother, considering everyone else was scared of her yet you still cared."

The tom smiled and placed his chin on her head. "Thanks."

**Again! Sorry for the shortness! :D Just a little filler. :P**

**Ugh. Only 670 words… I usually do 1,500! OH WELL! Next chapter has 2,000, so hope you're happy with that!**

**Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Thanks! :D**

**~BloodBlossom88**


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**REALLY SORRY! My laptop sucks and I have no time to get on my brother's! Updates will be slow for a bit! SORRY!**

**WARNING: Dark!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Warriors. But the cats and story line are mine. :P**

**Mistake**

Chapter 6: Realization

Flamepaw snuggled as far as she could in the abandoned fox den. She had made it her home shortly after she ran from her brother. The orange she-cat would sleep on the leaves and moss in the corner and put her food on the other side of the small burrow. The three kittypets she saw on her first day avoided her and spread rumors around their "community." Now most cats would either run away at the sight of her, or attack.

Though, she didn't really mind. Flamepaw had gotten used to being alone. For the few sunrises she'd been there, she hadn't really gone into the community often anyways, so it's not like she saw many cats.

The only bad part about being alone was that the former apprentice couldn't get warm. She didn't have the body heat of other cats.

Flamepaw yawned and stood in the small den. She didn't want to get up, but she needed to restock on her food. The small cat crawled out of her make-shift home and stretched in the sunshine. Her fur had gotten a little dirtier over time, making her look darker. Though Flamepaw wouldn't complain. It made her blend more in shadows.

She walked through the forest, her ears perked for any sound. She wasn't too far from the Twoleg Nests, so Flamepaw found it slightly harder to find food. But this just made hunting all the more important. Especially when Leaf-Bare comes around.

The orange she-cat sniffed the air and turned right. Crouching, she stalked forward. When the apprentice felt she was close enough, she pounced on the leaf pile. A squeak sounded from below her paws.

Quickly, Flamepaw bent down and bit into the mouse, killing it quickly and painlessly. The darker orange cat didn't like when anything got hurt. She picked up the rodent and buried it quickly. Remembering where it was, she continued her hunt.

She followed a squirrel scent towards a Twoleg Nest. The she-cat stayed to the shadows, but walked out of the forest's undergrowth.

On a fence surrounding a Nest, sat a fluffy white she-cat. The kittypet scanned the forest, enjoying the quite. Flamepaw sighed and continued her search.

The orange cat spotted the squirrel munching on a nut. She ran forward and before it could run, Flamepaw killed it quickly.

As she was walking back to the forest, a yelp sounded behind her. Turning, the apprentice just barely saw the kittypet jump from the fence and run off.

Used to this by now, Flamepaw turned and kept walking.

Loud sniffing started behind her, causing the cat to turn. A black dog with a brown underbelly and red collar was sniffing around the nut her prey had dropped.

The thing that scared her, though, was his claws. They looked like big talons! Flamepaw slowly backed up, trying not to make a sound-

_SNAP._

The orange she-cat flinched, pulling her back paw off the broken twig. The dog's floppy ears twisted towards her. Turning sharply, he bared his teeth and slowly walked towards the young cat.

Barking viciously, the canine ran towards her. Flamepaw yelped, dropped her squirrel, and booked it. Some kittypets that heard the bark had gathered on the fence to see what was happening. Most were rooting for the dog.

The she-cat raced through the forest, the large dog not too far behind. She quickly scanned trees, looking for one with low enough branches and bark she could easily grip on. Spotting one, Flamepaw raced up the trunk.

A sharp pain raced through her tail as she was pulled back down. The orange cat looked up from her position on the ground to see the canine slowly walking towards her. _'Great. Looks like it's fight or die.'_ Hearing a rustle in the trees, she quickly spotted the kittypets watching from above. _'Even better. I have an audience…'_

The dog jumped forward, ready to kill the small cat. With a yelp, Flamepaw rolled out of the way, only getting her left ear torn on the side. She jumped to her feet and got into a battle stance.

Some cats watching gasped, murmuring things like, "She's actually going to fight Max!" or "She's a crazy cat with a death wish!"

Flamepaw hissed at the canine, now dubbed Max, and stood on her hind legs. Max jumped towards her, his jaws aimed for her neck. When he was close enough, Flamepaw jumped up, narrowly missing his teeth, and landed on his back. She turned so she was facing forward and dug her claws in his black fur.

The canine yelped in pain before growling and trying to shake her off. The apprentice held on tight, crouching down to get a better hold.

Max shook his pelt like he was wet, flinging the former Thunderclan cat off. Flamepaw slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. She groaned and closed her eyes. The dog growled and walked forward, ready to kill the small cat.

Kittypets in the trees leaned in closer, waiting for the dog to finish it.

Max was standing above the orange cat, teeth bared and blood dripping from his back. He growled again and reached down to claim his prize.

Flamepaw's dark golden eyes snapped open and she jumped out of the way. The black dog bit down on a root of the tree, just barely missing the cat. His head snapped towards her and let out a bark of annoyance. He ran towards her, his head held low.

Before he could bite, the apprentice jumped forward and scratched his muzzle. The dog yelped in pain as her claws raked down his nose, one of the most sensitive parts on a dog. Using this distraction, Flamepaw jumped forward and bit into his front left leg.

Yapping again, Max shook her off his leg. Flamepaw landed on her feet in a crouch and ran forward again. She ran underneath his legs and whipped around when she was behind him. The orange she-cat hooked her teeth on his tail.

The dog ran forward, back the way they came. Flamepaw let go of his tail before the canine could drag her away. Ignoring the gasps and scared whispers above her, the smaller cat walked towards him to grab her squirrel again.

Dropping the prey off at her home, she went back into the forest to find some herbs. The apprentice didn't know much about them, but she knew poppy seeds could ease the pain and some cobwebs would help her tail and ear.

She quickly ate the seeds and ran back to her den to apply the webs.

**X.X.X.X.X**

A moon after the dog fight, cats still avoided Flamepaw. Now more than ever. She was happy for the alone time though. No cats to annoy her, no kittypets to make fun of her, and most of all, no cats attacking her. They were all too scared to.

She had healed up well. The rip in her ear was still there, but it wasn't bleeding or infected. You couldn't even tell the dog had bit her tail. The dog on the other paw, she hadn't seen since the fight.

Flamepaw trekked through the forest, raven in her mouth. As she approached her den, she paused. The orange she-cat perked her ears toward the fox burrow.

Rustling could be heard from within the darkness of her home. Sniffing the air, she narrowed her eyes. _'Why is a cat in my den?'_ she thought with a sigh.

An orange tom poked his head out of the burrow, a rabbit in his jaws. _Her _rabbit. He looked around, not seeing her in the shadows, and hopped out of the den.

"What are you doing?" the older apprentice asked sternly.

The tom about jumped out of his fur and swerved to look at the darker orange cat. He dropped the rabbit to talk, not too scared anymore. "Oh. I was just getting some food. My owners left me outside, and I don't want to disturb them to letting me back in."

She narrowed her dark gold eyes. "So you steal from me? Go catch your own food."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared of you. I saw you take down Sparky, but I don't believe you fought Max. Nobody fights him and lives."

Now recognizing him as the orange cat that was with Daisy and Sparky, Flamepaw stepped out of the shadows, the sun not doing anything to light up her fur. "Like I said. Hunt for yourself."

The tom narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how to hunt. I'm not a forest cat. So," he stepped in front of the rabbit. "Make me."

"I don't want to fi-" The she-cat didn't get to finish as the tom lunged towards her. Flamepaw side-stepped to avoid him easily, but when he landed, he immediately scratched her left thigh.

She hissed and spun towards him. "Fine. You want a fight? You got one."

With this, Flamepaw pounced on top of him, pinning the bit bigger tom to the ground. She dug her claws in his shoulders, causing him to yelp in pain.

He rolled over, causing the she-cat to fall off him. Before he could get up, she jumped forward, her paws landing on his stomach and neck.

"Never steal from me ag-" she paused, noticing his pained expression.

Her claws were out.

_On his neck._

Before Flamepaw could pull back, his eyes glazed over and he stopped struggling. She backed up in shock. "D-Did I just…?"

"Tom? Tom, where are you?" a voice called from the forest. A white tom with black splotches on his pelt stepped into the light. "Tom!" he called out.

Flamepaw didn't bother to look at him, her eyes still staring in shock at her bloody paw as the blood dripped to the floor, painting it scarlet.

"To-!" the white kittypet's eyes landed on the dead cat. "T-Tom!" He rushed forward, crouching by the orange cat. "Wh-what did you do…?"

The dark orange she-cat still just stared at her red paw, eyes wide. "What did you do?!" The white tom jumped up and glared at the apprentice. "I knew you were bad, but killing a cat?! That's low! Even for you!" he hissed.

All shock slowly drained from her face until she was just staring blankly at her paw. "Are you even listening to me?!" he yelled at her.

"Cats always treated me like I was bad, even before I opened my eyes as a kit," she said in a monotone.

"What?" the tom asked confused. "What does that have to do with you killing Tom?!"

Flamepaw slowly looked up at him. "Always thought I would harm someone, when I wouldn't even hurt a butterfly."

The kittypet opened his mouth to mention she just _killed a cat_, but she continued. "I've tried to prove them wrong, ever since I opened my eyes."

The white tom started to back off at the stare she was giving him. He could have sworn her eyes looked more red than golden now. "W-What are you saying?"

"But after this," she said a bit louder, taking a step towards him, "I realized something."

He backed up as far as he could, only managing to push up against a tree. "Cats never trusted me. They never trusted me. Nobody trusts me."

She was now nose to nose with the tom. "Why try so hard to prove them wrong?"

Before he could say anything, she lunged forward. He yelped in pain as her teeth dug into his neck. The white tom struggled to get free, but couldn't get out of the she-cat's grip.

Flamepaw dropped the limp tom to the forest ground. She turned away from him and picked up her raven. Dropping it through the entrance of her den, she walked to Tom's body. Picking up the rabbit, she did the same with it. The apprentice looked at the two dead cats.

"Can't have Twolegs knowing I killed them." Flamepaw picked the white tom up by the scruff and dragged him towards the Twoleg Nests.

She made sure no cats were around before dropping him off in the grass. Flamepaw padded back to the fox burrow and grabbed Tom. She stared at the cats emotionlessly.

At hearing the sound of paw steps and meows, Flamepaw turned and walked back to her house.

She ignored the gasps and frightened yelps coming from behind her.

**0.o Oh no…**

**Flamepaw, you've gone cray cray! XD I warned ya it was a dark story. :P**

**I honestly don't know why I came up with this. Like Flamekit, I wouldn't hurt a butterfly! Let alone a cat!**

**Oh well. Hope you liked it! Next chapter, Lionpaw! :D Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW please! FOR FLAMEPAW'S SANITY! XD If there's any left…**

**~BloodBlossom88**


End file.
